Memories
by tigergirl64
Summary: Memories are a fragile thing. When you are wiped of all memories, you often have to retreat to insanity. When no one has memories of you, you are forgotten and tossed aside, to be left to the wolves. When you have memories that aren't yours, more often than not, you're a demigod. Join Samantha, Amber and Cameron on a quest for memories, happiness and sanity.
1. Chapter 1

I crouched in the corner. Any second now, they would see me. I would be dead. My makeshift weapon had been dropped a long time ago. At this point, I just resorted to throwing random objects at whoever was chasing me. This time, I was screwed. I had chosen a bad alleyway to run through, and I didn't have anything other than a trashcan to hide behind. And just my luck, the trashcan was empty. The best I could hope for was that only one came down looking for me.

"This way brothers! She came this way!"

I knew that was too much to hope for.

There was a minute of silence. Then some quiet footsteps.

"Hey! Sam! Come on, they're gone! Let's go, before they come back!"

I felt like screaming in frustration. It sounded so much like my older brother; I wanted nothing more than to run forward and hug him. But I knew it wasn't true.

The first time, they had caught me off guard and used my mother. How I knew it was fake? They made her words articulate. My mother was such an alcoholic half the time you couldn't understand what she was saying at all.

The second time, because I was stupid, they used my father. It must have been a blind guess, but they were right about how he acted. He was scrawny, and weak, but you couldn't find a louder person anywhere. He always yelled, and was incredibly rude.

So, me being stupid, I decided I would walk out, and he would take me home, lock me in my bedroom and I wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Better then running from those things all the time. But, their reaction time was too slow, and I managed to run away. Did I mention how there were three of them? Yeah.

"Sam, we don't have much time! They could come back any second!"

The voice got slightly higher pitched, and I could hear some shuffling around.

"Sam? Sam?" The footsteps came closer and closer. "Sa-"

A thud echoed throughout the alley. There was a cry of outrage followed by two more thuds.

"Okay, whoever's hiding in there you have two options. Come out and we'll take you to a safe place, or stay there and likely die when the next few monsters find you." A confident females voice echoed through the air.

"Geez Anna, you'll scare them off before she gets to camp." A kinder male voice replied. "Come on demigod, we need you to come with us."

I risked a peak around the trashcan. A teenaged blonde with her hair tied in a blue bandanna was glaring at me angrily. She was dressed in bronze armour and held a spear in her hand.

The brown haired boy beside her was dressed similarly except he had a bow with a quiver strapped to his back.

Finally, behind them, an older looking boy with a red beanie on his orange curly hair was hopping from one foot to the next anxiously. He held no weapon and had a t-shirt that read **SAVE THE WILD**. The Cyclopes lay behind them, knocked out cold.

When she saw me, the girl quickly stabbed each of the Cyclopses in the head and they disintegrated into a pile of golden dust, which was scattered by the anxious boy.

"Needed to make sure you weren't a crazy person. If you were we would have left the Cyclopes for you as a gift."

That didn't make any sense to me but I nodded and cautiously walked towards them.

The scared kid sniffed the air and shivered. "Come on we need to go! More are coming, I can smell them!"

"Smell them?" I echoed.

The three ignored me.

"Let's get back to the chariot. If we hurry we can make it to the camp before morning."

"Sounds good. Charlie, are there any threats?"

The nervous boy angled his head and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. "A group of hellhounds are closing in. We need to move. Now!"

Anna nodded and looked over at me, scowling. "Stay out of the way rookie, and don't pass out."

_Don't pass out? _I was about to ask what she meant when the group broke into a run and I jolted into action, following them.

* * *

After about ten minutes of running past houses, apartments and a homeless guy who was lying on the corner sleeping we reached a bright yellow chariot that was parked in an alleyway. Harnessed at the front were two white Pegasus.

Now that I was almost dead from the amount of running I understood the comment about not passing out a lot more. But I turned out she wasn't talking about that.

The bow and arrow guy jumped in the front of the chariot, Anna sat facing the opposite direction and Charlie and I sat in the middle.

The bow and arrow guy cried out and the horses leapt into the sky. I was thrown backwards in my seat and nearly impaled my self by narrowly missing Anna's spear.

I tried to sit upright but was forced backwards by the speed of the wind howling past us as the chariot kept climbing up and up.

I heard Anna yelling against the wind. "Dan! Don't go any higher! Zeus will kill us!"

Apparently the wind was too loud though, because Dan showed no sign of hearing. The chariot kept soaring through the skies and showed no signs of slowing down. The air pressure made me feel woozy, and in the corner of my eye I saw Charlie's head loll to the side as he fell unconscious.

This time I tried, kicking Dans seat. "Slow down! We're going to die!"

He still seemed oblivious to his companion's terror and kept urging the Pegasus on. Finally, Anna had had enough and bonked him on the head with the end of her spear. The impact seemed to make him realise what he was doing and he pulled on the reins sharply, angling the horses downwards.

But it was too late, and as I screamed, a flash of light blinded me and I heard a high-pitched whine, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at the bartender as he delivered my Coke. I payed him with the money that I had found in my pocket, and returned to playing Space Invaders on the arcade machine.

I had no idea what I was doing here, but considering I had infinite money, people were bending to my every need and I had no memory of anything before the previous 20 minutes, I assumed I was dreaming.

"Mind if I interrupt?" A male voice asked.

I was about to answer that I did mind, considering I was beating my high score, before everything froze. I don't mean on the game machine, I mean everything. The crowd, the waiters, the dancers, everything.

I spun around and was met with a short man in a purple suit. He had a leopard skin jacket and a dark red face, which I immediately recognized as a sign of being drunk. Despite this, he held himself with confidence and wasn't swaying or slurring his words.

"I'm here to apologize." He stated.

"Why? I've never seen you before in my life!" I laughed, wondering how my brain had come up with this strange scenario.

"That's true. But I've known you since you were little."

I stared at him, wondering he had intended to come off creepy.

"Um, what?"

"I'm your father." He stated, holding out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Dionysus."

I kind of stared at it for a minute before taking it and shaking it slowly. Everything was happening very clearly for a dream.

"Sorry, but my father is currently living at my mothers house, celebrating that I'm gone. I think you have the wrong dream." I joked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm your father. Jamie," that was my mother's name, "remarried to Chris," my fathers name, "when I left."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so you're my father. How am I meeting you right now? This is a dream right?"

"Well Samantha, I'm a god. The god of wine to be precise. And yes, this is a dream. But I can assure you everything I'm telling you is very much real."

To prove his point he snapped his fingers. A glass of wine appeared next to him, but it quickly morphed into a diet Coke bottle.

He snapped his fingers again and a misty image appeared beside me. I recognized Anna, Dan and Charlie running through the woods wearing charred clothes. Behind them the chariot was in flames. I panicked, trying to find myself in the picture, but I soon realized the bedraggled looked heap on Anna's shoulder was me.

"Zeus shot you out of the sky with a lightning bolt." He explained.

I blinked once, twice, three times. I then pinched myself.

"Ouch!"

Definitely real.

"Okay, so before anything else happens, why are you apologizing? You didn't shoot me out of the sky!"

"For what I have to do to keep you safe." He looked genuinely sad, and I was worrying about my sanity.

"What?"

"Samantha, I can suspend this reality forever if you wish. I cannot stop time for your physical body, but your consciousness will be kept here."

"Uh, no thanks. I have quite a few things that I want to do with my life, and none of those involve spending eternity in a bar." I declined nervously.

He sighed in defeat. "Then once again I must apologize for what I must do."

I was about to ask what he meant, before he pressed a small medallion into my hands.

"The second you regain consciousness, tell that Amelia girl to show this to the oracle. Don't take no for an answer."

I nodded, more than ready to get this crazy hallucination over with, but before I prepared myself to wake up he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Samantha."

"Yes?"

"Please understand that no matter what happens next, that I am sorry." He looked so depressed that I had to help out.

"Hey, I forgive you for whatever your going to do. It's okay." I reassured him.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

Then, everything blurred and I couldn't see a thing. I felt dizzy with motion sickness and realized that I had returned to reality.

I heard nervous bleating that was coming from Charlie. "Anna, she's awake! Try to be a little bit more gentle!"

Anna growled. "You want to try carrying her goat boy?"

I tried to speak before realising my throat was parched. I coughed violently before managing to speak. "Anna… stop…" I croaked.

"Stupid girl, if we stop we'll die!"

"Not… for long… Important…"

I heard her growl before flipping me right-side up and sitting me next to a tree.

"What?" She hissed.

I opened my hand and was relieved to see the medallion was in one piece. I took Anna's hand and made her hold onto it tightly. "Show… Oracle… I had a dre-" I broke off into body racking coughs. "Show Oracle… Promise!" I finished.

"Fine, I'll show it to the stupid Oracle, now come on!" She went to pick me up again, but I held out a hand for her to stop.

"It's okay…"

I was too tired to get back up, so I just let my hands fall to my side and rested my head against the tree. "I'll just sleep now…"

Anna made a strange noise of frustration and dragged me upright. She then started running forward again, this time with my wrist in an iron like grip. I tripped up multiple times but she didn't stop for more than half a second, which was all the time she needed to force me up and to start again.

"We're gonna make it!" Charlie cried out happily.

A second later, four wolves appeared in front of us. They were terrifying, with sharp yellow fangs and leering red eyes.

Charlie let out a high pitched squeal and Dan shoved Anna to the side, screaming at her to backtrack. She would've done it too, except two massive hellhounds forced her backwards, until we were trapped in a circle of vicious monsters.

Dan wildly shot arrows at the creatures, but only succeeded in deterring them slightly, before he had run out. Anna was much less willing to go down, and managed to chop two of the wolves into pieces before being forced to the ground and separated from her sword.

Meanwhile, I had nodded off, and was barely conscious as Charlie started screaming at someone to help them. I slumped against the ground and looked up vaguely, wondering who would be eaten first. I noticed a strange purple light filtering into the forest and came to the conclusion that I was already dead and about to be claimed by angels. I stood up, feeling weightless and stretched my arm out to touch the pretty light.

**_The sacrifice has been chosen. The offering has been accepted. _**

An echoing voice exploded around us, and I saw everyone around me fall to my knees, including the monsters.

I heard a trickling liquid noise in my ears, and smelt a strong wine scent. Then, just as I turned around to ask why the others had collapsed, a searing pain shot through my body and I thought no more.


End file.
